This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Determine the safety and maximun tolerated dose of Adenovirus-CD154 (AD-ISF35) when injected directly into the lymph nodes of patients with CLL/SLL.